Patterns
by Rampage-on-Your-Wings
Summary: In which two people are the same but in a different time and a different life. /AU to the fullest. Finn x Caroline with mentions of Carlijah


Disclaimer: I own nothing cuz obviously I'm not Julie Plec

Warning: Mature themes in here.

Characters: Finn and Caroline with mentions of Elijah

* * *

They meet for the first time on a bench somewhere in Boston. She's a pretty young thing, newly turned and he's an old grouch. He's the one with too many lives lived and no one to share it with and she's the one with less than half her first lifetime and big, big dreams. They don't realize this about each other because, HELLO, they just met and the only thing they notice is that the other is good looking.

("Stop staring at me you creep!" she hisses before getting up and leaving. He's somewhat shocked because he'll never get used to these new age women)

They meet again a week later but this time in a pub where she has to compel people to serve her alcohol because she's only eighteen even though she was turned at seventeen. He sits next to her ("Oh hi bench creep!") and is quiet, glancing at her every so often when he thinks she won't notice. She does, and tries to do it to him as well with hopes she's subtle. She's not. (He smiles to himself when she finally just openly studies him)

They sit and drink in silence with not so secret glances for a while before she turns to him and introduces herself as Caroline. She learns his name is Finn. They shake hands and they part ways.

("It's nice to meet you Caroline." "Likewise.")

They don't see each other again until three years later in France. Even though their first encounters weren't exactly special, he remembers her and she him. He'd go closer but it would be a little awkward considering she was on his brother's arm ("Eljiah," he greets his brother later. "Finn.") so he only gives a nod in her direction when she spots him.

She continues to glance over her shoulder at him as she and his brother head away and before she disappears she leaves him a smile.

(Her smile is quite beautiful but he won't be able to tell her this he thinks)

He surprised when it's only a month before he sees her again, this time alone, in Verona. She's sitting at a table outside a café so he joins her (They discuss the weather for a good fifteen minutes). She tells him it's good to see him again and after hearing a few things from Elijah she wants to know more about him.

("Most people find me dull," he tells her. "I think you're bland not dull. You just need to say more to spice it up.)

They talk for a while, something he's really not good for but he tries anyway, and then they leave. It starts a pattern. He finds her, they talk, they leave. One day it's her who finds him and she is staring at him (she usually studies him, but this is just strange) in such a way he has to ask why. She says he looks to stiff all the time and needs to get laid. He blushes and then she squeals and asks if he's a virgin. The blush is gone and replaced with a scowl because how dare she question it?

("I've been around a long time Caroline." "Well yeah but that doesn't mean you couldn't be a thousand year old virgin.")

The truth is that while he has been with women, he's only been with one woman for so long. She died and he didn't have anyone until this strange…friendship with Caroline who boldly tells him she wants to see what he's got. It has been a while and it is Caroline…

("I can make you scream." He tells her. She shivers)

Soon they're caught up in each other in his luxury hotel suite, tearing clothes away and touching, kissing, wanting. Her skin is soft and her breasts full and her body is ready and he's oh so hard because her hands are like magic. She moans softly as he kisses and nips at her neck, hands traveling, caressing, squeezing. He pushes her onto the bed and she lay back, allowing him to place himself over her before sliding down her body, kissing his way down her stomach and then to her thighs where he nips and makes her whine in wanting because all he needs to do is move just a bit and then…

She cries out when she feels him suck her clit and grips his hair to hold him there. His slips a finger inside and sucks and pumps and OH GOD does it feel good (she's really glad she questioned his virginity today). She's getting close and he pulls away and she whimpers but he positions himself at her entrance and she's straining her hips because she wants him now. He wants it too and without warning slams into her, making her scream.

His thrusts alternate between slow and gentle to fast and hard and it keeps her wanting. He tries to keep control but it's getting to hard and he wants the bliss NOW so he lets go and grips her hips, slamming into her with abandon and she moans and cries his name and he can't believe he's with the girl he met on the bench. She comes first with his name on her lips and he frantically thrusts until he does too with a roar. He collapses next to her and wraps an arm around her when she snuggles up to him and they both fall asleep.

(When he wakes up she's gone.)

It is fifty years before he sees her again. He longed for her for a while, but realized it was not love. It was the need for companionship and she had provided him with it. Someone to tell his stories to despite his lacking people skills and to enjoy a good romp with.

Seeing her again gave him closer because he'd always wondered why he didn't get a goodbye but like so many years before he doesn't approach because she's with Elijah and smiling (He never did ask what was going on between them). Also like before he only nodded in her direction and she watched him over her shoulder until she disappeared with a smile on her face.

He wonders if this is to become a pattern.

(Not that he would mind of course.)

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
